pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra Fitz
Ezra Fitz (or Ezra Fitzgerald) is a English teacher at Rosewood High School, ex-boyfriend of Aria Montgomery, and father to the now revealed, Malcolm Cutler. He is portrayed by Ian Harding. Biography Ezra Fitz, born as Ezra Fitzgerald, comes from an extremely wealthy family from which he is almost entirely estranged, having both rejected his existing and future inheritance, and changed his last name from Fitzgerald to Fitz. In the summer after high-school graduation, he got a girl named Maggie pregnant, but his mother paid Maggie to leave town and have an abortion. Instead, unbeknownst to Ezra, she had the baby, a boy and making Ezra become a father. Which was not found out until the child was 7 years old. Later, to find out she had had an affair and he isn't the biological father. He used to be engaged to Jackie Molina but she broke off the engagement due to unknown reasons. Ezra is in love with one of his former students, Aria Montgomery, but she broke up with him in This Is A Dangerous Game. He is well liked by his fellow faculty members and by his students. He resigned from Rosewood High and was teaching at Hollis, until Byron Montgomery got him laid off. He recently became a substitute teacher at Rosewood High. He then became a full-time teacher at Rosewood High again.Then he shanked Aria in the bathroom and lost his job. Meet the Parents Ella Montgomery meets Ezra early on in the series when they run into each other at the movies. She takes a liking to him right away, noting how "young" and "handsome" he is. The two become colleagues and friends when Ella starts working at Rosewood High, meeting for the second time in a supply closet during a severe storm. She tries to set him up with Aria's old babysitter, Simone, and later, they go to a book signing together (along with other faculty members). Byron worries there is something going on between them, but it's all in his head. Byron first meets Ezra during student-teacher conferences. Their first encounter was not what Ezra hoped it would be. Instead, Byron grills him about his taste in literature and awkwardly marks his territory when it comes to his wife. When Aria tells him he's misread the situation, Byron invites Ezra out for a drink. They go, and get along fine, though it's quite awkward, and makes Ezra think hard about his future with Aria. Byron mentions that teaching at the college level would allow Ezra more time for his writing. He later helps Ezra get a job at Hollis College and invites him to the Montgomery home for a faculty mixer.During the second season, Ezra continues to have contact with Aria's parents. He is invited to an intimate dinner party at their home along with Mr. and Mrs. Partha and Jason DiLaurentis. Later, Ella spots him with Spencer Hastings in his car and gets the wrong impression. When Ezra shows up to the police station at Aria's request, Ella stops him, giving him the chance to walk away. He says he's in love with "her," which Ella takes to mean Spencer. At this point, it is uncertain whether Ezra will come clean about his relationship with Aria to her parents. After the mid-season hiatus, Byron visits Ezra in his office. They are friendly and make plans to combine their classes and have dinner and drinks. Ezra sympathizes with Byron having to deal with all the issues that arose following Aria's arrest. The next day, Ezra stands in the Montgomery's living room and confesses his love for their daughter. They are shocked to learn exactly how long their relationship has been going on and clearly angry. Byron confronts Ezra in his apartment the next day without Ella's knowledge. What starts out as a business-like conversation turns angry and defensive and ends with Byron threatening to call the police. When they see Ezra dining alone at a restaurant in town, the Montgomery family finds someplace else to eat. In order to prevent Ezra from ever seeing Aria again, Byron recommends him for a job in New Orleans. When Ella gets wind of this, she heads over to Ezra's apartment, to find him and Aria eating dinner and discussing their future. She agrees to listen to what they have to say and try to understand their relationship. However, despite her supposed open-mindedness, Ella goes to Ezra's office to tell him she is not an ally in this situation. Byron also pays Ezra a visit, at Ezra's behest, hoping he has chosen to take the position, but Ezra assertively informs him he won't be going anywhere, leaving Byron at a loss for words.Ezra and Aria break up in A DAngerous Game . Apperances (56/95) 'Season 1 (19/22)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (19/25)' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *The Devil You Know *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3 (18/24)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *That Girl is Poison *The Remains Of The "A" *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Inferno *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4 (TBA/24)' *A is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces Notes In the prequel episode, "The First Secret," Ezra is a student at Hollis, and Aria suddenly bumps into him. Unbeknownst to each other, Aria and Ezra did meet before they met in the "Pilot". Trvia *He drives a silver Toyota Camry. *His real last name is Fitzgerald but he truncated it to "Fitz", according to him as a way to shake his past. *The name Ezra Fitzgerald is likely a reference to Ezra Pound and F. Scott Fitzgerald. This makes sense given the fact that he was originally introduced as a literature teacher. *Aria breaks up with Ezra again in A Dangerous Game. *Ezra get a girl pregnant in highschool. *Ezra and his wife Aria adopt a child her name is Kathrine Ella Fitz Book Comparisons *In the books, Ezra gets arrested after A sends a text to Sean, Aria's boyfriend. In the show, Noel, Aria's then-boyfriend, found out about Ezra and was about to out him but A got to him first. *In the show, Ezra was close friends with Ella prior to her finding out his relationship with Aria. In the books, they were merely acquainted. *In the show, Ezra has a brother named Wesley. In the books, not much light has been shed on his past. For example, Jackie and Maggie don't exist in the books. *Ezra wrote an unpublished novel about his relationship with Aria in the books. This did not happen in the show Category:The Love Interests Category:Characters